disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney+
Disney+ is a streaming service produced by the Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International unit of The Walt Disney Company. It launched on November 12, 2019. It started as a domestic service, and then expanded internationally after Fall 2019. The service is the exclusive home to Disney-owned original content from Disney, Pixar, Marvel Entertainment, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Studios (who still has a deal with HBO until 2022), and channels. The service operates alongside ESPN+ and Hulu (which Disney owns a 67% majority stake in) in addition to selling a bundle containing the three-tier package, with Hulu including the service as an add-on. Original programming Films Shorts Television Scripted Nonfiction Returning Programming List of returning programming on Disney+ Canceled Programing *''Muppets Live Another Day'' - An original comedy series planned to have featured the Muppets and Josh Gad that would have taken place after the events of The Muppets Take Manhattan. *''Book of Enchantments'' - An adaptation of Serena Valentino's book series exploring the origins of various Disney Villains in a shared universe setting. Trivia *''Aladdin'' and The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show are currently the only shows from the Disney Afternoon that have not been made available on Disney+. *Despite the disclaimer saying that they are presented as created, the version of Fantasia used on Disney+ has Sunflower removed, and The Three Little Pigs has the Big Bad Wolf's Fuller Brush Man disguise instead of the original Jewish peddler disguise. In addition, Santa's Workshop is missing a scene of a black doll that says "Mammy!" while throwing out its arms, a la Al Jolson. *The version of Clock Cleaners used on Disney+ partially restores Donald Duck's argument with the mainspring, where he yells at it, "Says you!", but his calling it a "snake in the grass" is replaced with garbled squawking, as was the case when the cartoon was featured on the Walt Disney Treasures DVD set, "Mickey Mouse in Living Color", and beyond. *For some reason, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Goof Troop (both of which use the HD prints from the digital releases) are presented in cropped widescreen. *The banned TaleSpin episodes "Last Horizons" and "Flying Dupes" and the banned Darkwing Duck episode "Hot Spells" are not available on this service (even though the TaleSpin episodes were released on DVD). *The Toon Disney edits of TaleSpin episodes are used on this service (despite the episodes having been released uncut on DVD). *''Make Mine Music, ''Song of the South and So Dear to My Heart are currently the only films that have not been made available on Disney+. *Some of the Disney animated canon films on Disney+ have some minor edits; for example, the dryer was replaced by a pizza box in Lilo & Stitch due to concern of children hiding in the dryer (though this edit was already present in the film's UK release). *The live-action telefilm Sammy, the Way-Out Seal is heavily edited down to 43 minutes on Disney+. Videos Disney+ Start Streaming November 12 Disney “We’re All Connected” Teaser Start Streaming November 12 Basically Everything Coming to Disney in the U.S. Start Streaming November 12 The Simpsons Disney+ Trailer “Big Game” Spot Marvel Studios Disney+ Gallery DisneyPlusPromotion.png|Promotional image AllDemPlus'.png|Other main logo External links *Official page * * * * da:Disney+ es:Disney+ fr:Disney+ pt-br:Disney+ ru:Disney+ Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Disney+ Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:Lucasfilm Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fox Category:Mobile apps